Le silence, ou comment s'éteignent les étoiles
by Creamy T
Summary: Pas de résumé pour un texte aussi court. Sur le thème du rêve.


Rien.

Pas un son. Pas une lumière. Pas un objet. Personne. Rien.

C'est comme l'espace, mais sans les étoiles, sans les planètes, sans personne dedans. C'est comme une grande pièce, froide et vide, obscure, sans fenêtres et sans porte. C'est comme le sommeil, sans réveil. C'est froid comme la mort, ici.

Je n'ai peur de rien, mais j'ai envie de sortir. D'atteindre ce qu'on appelle le monde, de rejoindre ce qu'on dit vivant. M'échapper de cet endroit. J'ai besoin de demander de l'aide. Pourtant, quand j'ouvre la bouche, aucun son ne s'échappe. Ou plutôt si. Mais il reste enfermé dans ces bulles qui remontent lentement vers la liberté.

Peut-être que si je les suivais...

Je me suis hissé jusqu'à l'air libre en quelques secondes à peine. Je pensais être bien plus au fond, pourtant. Il faut que mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière des étoiles. Je me suis levé et ai examiné cette marre minuscule. Comment ai-je pu sortir d'un trou pareil ?

J'ai levé la tête et regardé les points lumineux qui décoraient le ciel.

« Les étoiles sont petites, vues d'ici, hein ? »

Je n'ai même pas sursauté quand j'ai entendu sa voix dans mon dos. J'aurais peut-être du, en fait. Ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai plus vue. Elle n'aurait même pas du être là, mais étrangement, ça ne m'a pas semblé anormal. Je n'ai même pas eu envie de me retourner pour la voir. Je n'ai pas voulu courir après un fantôme, encore une fois. Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler et de me poser des questions, mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée. J'ai regardé les étoiles, à la place. Je les ai vues s'éteindre une à une à chaque mot qu'elle a dit.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il va neiger. »

J'ai voulu dire que ce n'était pas possible, qu'on était en été et qu'il n'y avait pas de nuages. Mais je n'ai rien dit, parce qu'elle n'allait pas me répondre, de toute façon.

« Tu sais, je crois que... »

Sa voix s'est éteinte en même temps que le dernier des astres qui illuminaient le ciel encre. L'air libre est plongé dans l'obscurité lui aussi, comme j'avais plongé dans cette marre boueuse sans m'en rendre compte, plus tôt. J'ai avancé mon pied mal assuré dans l'espoir de me raccrocher à quelque chose de nouveau. Devant moi, il y avait de la pierre et de la terre, avant. Maintenant, il n'y a que du vide. J'ai perdu l'équilibre et j'ai basculé dedans, la tête la première. J'ai senti mon estomac se nouer, parce que je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait en bas. J'ai fermé les yeux.

Pour les rouvrir l'instant d'après, surpris par les tintements frénétiques de mon réveil. La nuit a été longue. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. J'ai eu le sommeil très agité, cette fois. Je me suis assis sur mon lit, j'ai regardé ma montre qui indiquait six heures, trente minutes et quarante-cinq secondes, je me suis levé, j'ai ouvert les rideaux, je me suis changé avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner que j'avais, m'a-t-il semblé, mérité.

J'ai ouvert l'armoire, pour prendre un bol. Elle était vide, alors je me suis tourné vers le lave vaisselle en marche. C'était étrange, car d'habitude on ne met pas le lave-vaisselle en marche en pleine nuit, mais ce n'est pas grave, quelqu'un a du l'allumer pendant que je dormais. J'ai ouvert le lave-vaisselle, qui cessa de fonctionner au moment même. Comme il était vide lui aussi, j'ai commencé à me poser de sérieuses questions. J'ai vaguement appelé quelqu'un, je n'ai jamais vécu seul, mais on ne m'a pas répondu. La maison ne devrait pas être vide à ce moment-ci, normalement. Je me suis dit qu'ils devaient sans doute dormir, j'ai été voir dans la chambre de ma sœur pour la réveiller. Le lit était parfaitement fait, personne ne dormait dedans. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Même constatation dans les autres pièces de la maison. Même lorsque je suis retourné dans la cuisine, un peu étonné de me retrouver dans cette situation, j'ai remarqué que mystérieusement, le mobilier avait disparu. Adieu la table, les chaises, les meubles. Tout ce qui restait, au centre de la pièce, c'était le lave-vaisselle vide en marche. Je m'en suis approché doucement, parce qu'en toute logique, l'appareil ne devrait pas fonctionner sans prise ou lien aux canalisations, mais il avait l'air de ne rien faire d'anormal. J'ai haussé les épaules, de toute façon la science et la technique ça ne m'a jamais intéressé, et je suis sorti de la maison pour aller là où je devais aller.

Les rues étaient désertes, toutes les voitures avaient disparu. Il ne restait que ma maison, moi, la route toute droite qui menait Dieu seul savait où, et le reste n'était que de l'eau. De l'eau partout. Il n'avait pourtant pas plu la veille, je m'en suis souvenu. Tant pis. J'ai avancé sur la route, pour ne pas avoir à nager, parce que je ne sais pas bien nager. Inlassablement j'ai marché. Sans destination j'ai marché, sans avenir devant moi, juste un horizon qui restait fixe. Le ciel était rouge sang, comme si le soleil était mourant et qu'il allait bientôt disparaître, pour laisser le loisir à d'autres astres plus éloignés de nous éclairer. J'ai marché, dans le silence, sans repaires. Des heures et des heures, des jours et des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années peut-être. Le ciel n'a pas changé. La nuit n'est jamais tombée, alors je n'ai pas dormi, parce que je ne sais pas dormir quand il reste de la lumière. J'ai marché jusqu'à voir devant moi la silhouette que j'ai redouté tant de fois dans ma vie.

« Tu dors ? » m'a-t-elle demandé. Je lui ai répondu que non, qu'il restait de la lumière. « Et alors ? Il ne fait jamais tout à fait nuit. » Je n'ai pas répondu, ce n'était pas la peine, elle ne comprenait pas. Je l'ai dépassée, elle n'a pas fait un mouvement, mais je l'ai entendue dire dans mon dos : « Moi j'aime la lumière. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? » J'ai gardé le silence, encore, dans l'espoir qu'elle disparaisse enfin, mais plus je m'éloignais et plus elle était proche. « Elle n'est plus là. » Ce n'était pas vrai, ai-je eu envie de dire, mais elle ne m'aurait quand même pas entendu. « Elle est partie. Elle n'est plus là. » J'ai continué à marcher encore et encore. « Elle n'est plus là. » Je ne sentais plus rien. J'ai pris une inspiration.  
>Je me suis réveillé en sursaut et en sueur. Je me suis précipité dans la chambre de ma sœur qui dormait tranquillement. J'ai eu un soupir de soulagement. Elle était là.<p>

Était-elle là ?

J'ai avancé lentement vers elle. J'ai soulevé la couverture.

Une pluie d'étoiles filantes, comme elle avait filé, comme elle était partie. Je me suis brusquement retourné. Elle avait raison, elle n'était plus là. Je n'ai pas entendu sa voix. J'en ai oublié la mélodie.

Je suis retourné me coucher. Ce cauchemar finirait bien un jour.

J'ai fermé les yeux. Je les ai rouverts. Au revoir le mal, bonjour le rêve. Adieu le feu. Bonjour le gel.  
>Je suis couché sur une immense plaque de verglas. Elle craque. Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai froid. Je sais que si je tombe, je me réveillerai, ailleurs encore. Il y a des grattements, sous la glace. J'ai envie de me retourner. Je ne veux pas la revoir.<p>

Je n'y tiens pas. Mais la logique n'existe plus ici. Je me suis tourné. Des carpes, des centaines. Elles ouvrent leur bouches immenses, tunnels sans fond, et tentent de percer cette coquille. J'ai ri. Je m'en suis allé.

J'ai ouvert une porte, au milieu de la forêt. Je suis arrivé dans un internat immense. J'ai cherché la salle de bain. Des bains. De l'eau. J'y suis arrivé sans problèmes. J'ai connu cet endroit, ailleurs, à un autre moment, en une autre personne. J'ai ouvert tous les lavabos.

Les enfants. Il y en avait partout. Ils m'ont demandé une histoire. J'ai récité un poème. Ils ont applaudi. Puis la plus petite s'est levée, et elle était soudain plus grande que moi. Elle m'a touché le bout du nez, elle a souri, je ne vois pas son visage, vide dans ma tête. Elle a parlé.

« Il y a un mouton dans la douche. »

Elle est devenue si petite.

« _Trouve-le._ Les étoiles dans le ciel s'allument peu à peu. J'ai trouvé un arc-en-ciel dans le brouillard. Et le cimetière est aussi lumineux que le sol. »

J'ai haussé les épaules.

« Je m'appelle_ trouve-le _Adeline Von Spuglierg. Laisse moi. Je veux _trouve-le_ dormir et _Elle n'est plus là _je veux que tu partes_._ »

J'ai pensé : « D'accord. » Et puis je suis parti.

J'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai un tatouage partout sur le corps.

Je suis mort, je suis en quête de la vie.

Je suis un oiseau, je vole, je cherche ma liberté.

Je suis un frère, j'ai perdu ma sœur, j'ai mal, j'ai peur.

Je suis un enfant sans famille, seul sur une route sans limite.

Je suis un homme sur la glace, et j'observe la vie.

Je suis une orpheline, et j'ai froid.

Je suis un roi, sans trône, une magicienne perdue, un chat dans la nuit, un chercheur. J'éteins les étoiles et je les rallume à ma guise. Je cherche une sortie à ce qui n'en a pas.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis assis sur mon lit. La nuit a été longue. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. J'ai eu le sommeil très agité, cette fois.

Encore.

Je suis descendu. Mon frère et mon père m'attendent pour partir. Je souris.

La nuit prochaine, je dormirai. Je sortirai de l'eau, je rencontrerai la peur et la faiblesse. Je ferai face à la nuit et au jour. Je parlerai de choses sans intérêt, mon imagination se chargera de me fournir des personnages. Des paroles dénuées de sens. La nuit prochaine, je rêverai. Le serpent qui se mord la queue. Cycle sans fin, mais tellement enrichissant.

L'imagination qui ouvre les portes. J'ai vécu cette nuit. Alors j'écris.

Ne pas oublier les rêves. Ma source d'inspiration.

* * *

><p>Voilà le texte pour le concours de Darkingdom, sur le thème du rêve (;. Il est très court, mais c'est normal. Il est spécial, mais il faut bien qu'on crache nos déficiences mentales quelque part 8D. Il est sans doute plein de fautes, mais je le corrigerai un autre jour...<p>

Euh... Votez pour moi et euh... Au revoir, pour de nouvelles aventures de personnes torturées psychologiquement. :D.


End file.
